A Little Sugar
by TigerLilly22
Summary: "As she gazed out the window, a sudden flash of white danced across her vision. Snapping her eyes to the left, she watched in stunned amazement as a speck of seemingly snow white dust fluttered through the air. Was this it? Was it finally snowing?"


Weiss sighed bitterly as she sat at her desk, one hand idly playing with a page of the unread textbook laid bare before her. She leaned her head upon an open palm, her periwinkle blues staring out the window above the desk. Watching as the rain pattered _tap tap tap _against the panes of the glass. The unrelenting drops splashing against the building as the dark clouds hung overhead. So much for holiday cheer.

_It's December. When on Remnant is it going to snow?_ Weiss silently groused, fed up with the horribly dreary weather. The irritated girl thought that it would snow as time lapsed toward the end of the year, bringing her favorite weather along with her favorite holidays. It seemed that mother nature had other ideas.

Huffing, she tried to bring her attention back to her text. Moping was getting her nowhere and homework would not finish itself.

She accomplished absolutely zilch as she sat there, not comprehending the words before in her inability to focus on the book. Against her better judgement, her head robotically brought her gaze back up, continuing her silent vigil of self-induced despair while she stared out into the gray, rainy afternoon.

As she gazed out the window, a sudden flash of white danced across her vision. Snapping her eyes to the left, she watched in stunned amazement as a speck of seemingly snow white dust fluttered through the air. Was this it? Was it finally snowing?

As Weiss was about to stand up and head outside for a better look, she froze in her seat. More of the white substance began to rain down in front of her, the minuscule white particles flying down in a flurry and collecting in abundance as she observed them. Her left eye began to twitch as she saw a small pile of the substance collect on her desk.

On her _desk._

According to the laws of nature, it is statistically impossible for it to snow indoors.

Looking up, Weiss was surprised to see a tightly woven, steel-mesh strainer filled with some sort of white dust being shaken directly overhead. Following the make of the strainer, she was less surprised to find a hand gripping the handle, gently shaking the strainer over Weiss' desk to make a pseudo-snowfall. Turning around, her expression dropped to neutral when she saw who held the strainer.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

The named girl smiled as she continued to shake the kitchen tool over Weiss' desk, burying her textbook in a mound of the stuff. "What's it look like? I'm making it snow!"

"In our room?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. The ideas this girl came up with.

"Yeah! You said it was a shame that there was no snow during the winter, so I wanted to make it snow for you!"

Glancing back at the fake snow, she slowly placed a digit on one of the many small piles of white adorning her desktop. The unknown powder sticking to her finger with ease. Withdrawing her hand, she inspected it. She rubbed it between her thumb and index fingers, the powder rolling up into a sticky ball as she did so. Easily turning back into a flighty powder as she crushed it.

Weiss looked back to Ruby, suspicion evident in her tone. "What is this stuff?"

Giggling, Ruby finally lowered her arms. Placing the strainer in a bowl Weiss had not seen before - the fine layer of dust coating the bottom suggesting she had carried the strainer in it - Ruby turned to the white heiress. "It's powdered sugar!"

Blinking in surprise, Weiss eyed her whiter than normal fingers. Blowing a small breath unto them, she watched as the sham snow easily flew off and dissipated into the air, falling toward the floor as a barely noticeable white blanket. She would have to vacuum the room later.

As touched as she was that Ruby would do this for her, that still left an unanswered question. "But, why on earth would you make it snow sugar though?" Why was it always sugar? Where did she even get it?

In response, Ruby began to sing. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful!"

"No. Ruby, don't sing." Anything but the dreaded songs.

"But the fire is sooo delightful!"

"Ruby, I swear, if you keep going -" She was avoiding the question. Although at this point, Weiss supposed it did not matter. She needed to stop the infernal singing before it got out of hand. Before certain others' heard it.

"And since we no place to gooo!"

Weiss stood up, quickly bending down to the bowl of sugar by the cloaked girl's feet.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it sn- BLRGHUGUG!" Ruby spluttered incoherently as a handful of powdered dust was thrown into her face, courtesy of one Weiss Schnee.

As Ruby began to open her mouth and voice her complaint, the sugar drifted into her open mouth, sticking inside her throat and choking her. Beginning to cough, she tried to breath through her nose. But the powder flew up her nose as she inhaled, causing her to begin sneezing as her nasal cavity was tickled. She collapsed to her knees dramatically as laughing became a part of the problem, the vicious cycle of coughing, sneezing and laughing hindering her as she tried to regain her breath.

Weiss watched as the younger girl struggled to breath, fighting the growing smile on her face. She knew Ruby had only been trying to cheer her up, but there was no way she was going to be dragged into yet _another_ caroling session by either of the sisters of Team RWBY.

Wiping as much of the powder as she could from her teary face, eventually recovering, Ruby stood up, glaring silver daggers at her assailant.

"What the heck?! That was uncool! Weiss cold!"

Weiss picked up the bowl off the floor, reaching in and grasping another handful in preparation. "Keep talking. See if I don't do it again."

Ruby clammed up, slapping her hands over her mouth. She shook her head vigorously as she exclaimed, "No more!"

Letting go of her handful and placing the sugar filled container on the desk, Weiss chuckled. "That's what I thought." She dipped her finger once more in the white powder, turning to Ruby. "Really though, Ruby." Dabbing the powder on the other girl's nose, she allowed her smile to bloom. "This was a bit much, don't you think?"

Instead of answering, Ruby looked to Weiss with a peculiar expression, silver eyes glinting with mischief. "Ha! Foolish Weiss! You have set down your only hope of stopping me!" Before Weiss could even begin to feel confused, she watched with horror as Ruby lunged toward her. "Surprise cuddle attack!"

"Wait wait wait!" Weiss shrieked, only to be knocked over onto her bed by her childish teammate. Weiss glared at the giggling girl atop her, Ruby's iron grip holding her in place. "Ruby! I need to go back to studying!"

The red team leader gripped the one below her all the tighter, shaking her head in the negative. "It's the weekend Weiss, take a break with me! Your team leader demands cuddles!"

"What - No!" Weiss squirmed in Ruby's grasp, trying to break free.

"Aw, come on! 'Tis the season Weiss. Don't disobey an order!"

Stopping her struggles, Weiss looked to the girl squishing their fronts together in disbelief. "You're _ordering_ me to cuddle with you?! That's an abuse of power!"

"If it's working, I don't care." Ruby sang, snuggling her cheek into her partner's shoulder.

Unsure, Weiss stiffened, limbs locking up at the unfamiliar sensation of being hugged. "B-bu - What am I supposed to do?!" Her words came out in a hurried jumble. For once, she had no idea what to say.

Ruby lifted her head back up, poker face in place. "Are you seriously asking me how to cuddle?"

"Uh…" Glacial blue orbs looked to the sheets below them, avoiding Ruby's piercing silver stare. "Maybe?"

She sighed. Being the socially inept heiress' friend could be so troubling. But at the same time, infinitely amusing. "It's quite simple, my dear." Ruby adopted an aristocratic accent, polite yet stern. "All you must do, is take your arms," She gently took Weiss' arms, her limbs still glued to her sides. The white haired girl allowed Ruby to guide her. "put them around my waist here…" She placed the other girl's arms around her hips, reaching around to secure Weiss' hands around her lower back. "Relax…" She murmured comfortingly, bringing her own arms to rest snugly over Weiss' own. "And there you have it! We're officially cuddling!"

"T-that's… it?" Weiss stammered, nervous at the prospect of not doing something right. She had never done this 'cuddling' thing before, but as Ruby guided her through the motions, she began to loosen her muscles.

"That's it!" Ruby exclaimed. "Now, we can take a nap!"

Weiss tightened her hold in a surge of anger, glaring at Ruby's level face as she unintentionally brought them closer. "Excuse me?"

"What? You don't want to?" The corners of Ruby's lips sagged, her eyelids drooping down with her gaze in disappointment. "I thought maybe you'd like to nap for a bit, take a break from all that studying…"

"Grrr…." Weiss growled in frustration, hating the guilt Ruby could incite from that pitiable expression of her's. "Fine!" She relented. How that girl's face could be so persuasive would forever remain a mystery to her.

"Yay!" Ruby then brought her arms around Weiss' shoulders, bringing them nose to nose. The powdered sugar Weiss applied to Ruby's nose earlier rubbing on to the heiress' in an Eskimo style kiss. "Have a little sugar!"

Weiss pulled away, her indignant glare made less severe by her newly powdered nose, pink cheeks, and shifty eyes, the flustered girl refusing to look at Ruby directly. "You're getting powder everywhere." She lamely pointed out, unable to think of anything better to say.

"That would be your fault. Besides, your clothes and hair are white anyway, no one will notice!" Ruby reassured, bringing the girl back so they were once again nose to nose.

"I thought you said we were taking a nap?" She asked, unnerved by how close Ruby was.

Ruby smiled slyly. The other girl had unknowingly just agreed to take a nap. "Yup!" Getting her way and done with her teasing, Ruby once again buried her face in Weiss' shoulder, making herself at home in the other girl's arms. "Night Weiss!"

Weiss paused, hesitating with her answer. She had no idea if friends normally fell asleep together as they were, but at that moment, she could only focus on how warm Ruby felt in the winter chilled room. Maybe taking a nap was not such a bad idea.

Slowly bringing their foreheads together, checking with Ruby that it was okay to do so with a quick glance, Weiss closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax completely. "Goodnight Ruby…"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't make them kiss. Ruby is so innocent and only fifteen that I just couldn't!

I typed this up in a rush, so you will have to excuse any grammatical errors and lack of flow in this since it was only I who edited it...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
